The described invention relates in general to systems and methods for monitoring both the behavior of a vehicle and the behavior of an individual operating the vehicle, and more specifically to a system for monitoring and recording the behavior of a vehicle and the behavior of the individual operating the vehicle using a mobile device such as a cell phone, smartphone, or the like.
Conventional methods of monitoring the behavior of an operator, when operating a motor vehicle, typically require installation of one or more monitoring devices in the vehicle. Such devices may include an onboard computer and multiple sensors that collect vehicle operation data such as, for example, speed, location, and time of day or data readers that plug directly into an on-board diagnostic port. As such, these monitoring systems are not designed to be portable and cannot be easily transferred from one vehicle to another. Furthermore, incorrect installation may interfere with the normal and safe operation of the vehicle. Additionally, these monitoring systems may limit the monitoring and recording of data to the operation/function of the motor vehicle itself and may not monitor and record information regarding the operator's own behavior (such as texting or phone usage), which may cause distraction and diminish the ability of the operator to safely operate the motor vehicle. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for a system for monitoring vehicles and the operators of those vehicles that is portable, does not require installation in the vehicle, and that records information regarding both the behavior and functions of the vehicle and the behavior of the person driving or otherwise operating the vehicle.